Darkly, Darkly Mariku Aversa
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Marik is a student attending St. Peter's School for Boys. He doesn't believe in demons. So... Why is one after him? One fall in the forest shatters everything he every knew. Eventual Bronzeshipping & Thiefshipping. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The man in the woods

**A/N: HI. This will be a chapter fic! WOOOOO. I'm going to try and update every other day, maybe? Anyways, this will have Bronzeshipping and Thiefshipping! Darkly, Darkly Venus Aversa (A Cradle of Filth album) gave me this idea! I was going to use the lyrics, then I was like, damn. These bitches are long. Not to mention I've already gotten a complaint on a song fic. *AHEM* So, yes. & Dove, I will totally get on that sequel & Yamishipping one-shot. So, all of you be expecting that. If you care.**

**Warnings: AS ALWAYS smut, in later chapters. Marik being a whore. Bakura being mute.. (OHMYRA, RIGHT?) Language. This is kind of set back in the day. By back in the day, I mean villages. Yes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I just have a snake named Marik Atem Ishtar. (Like a boss.) As always, Marik is hikari Marik and Mariku is the yami. & Isis is Ishizu. Isis is easier to type... Muwahah.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

Voices hummed. Feet shuffled.

It was nearing midnight when Marik finally ceased his prayers.

"Ishtar! Need me to walk you back to the dorms?" Yuugi approached, a smile on his face. Marik couldn't help but smile back.

"Nah. I'm gonna visit Isis before curfew. I'll be back soon, though." he replied, rising from the floor.

"All right, if you're sure. 'Night, Marik!" Yuugi melted in with the flow of the other students heading towards the dorms of St. Peter's School for Boys. (1) Marik watched for a moment before turning away and heading towards the door. Candles around him flickered and died. He looked around, startled.

"Is someone there?" His voice echoed off the walls, receiving no response. He shook himself, stepping out into the night. The wind swirled violently, making several trees bend precariously. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and headed for the fence surrounding the school. He easily found the gate and slid through.

_Marik..._

He whipped around, eyes scanning the dark forest around him. _You're being skiddish. No one is there. No one called you._

He shook his head and let out an uneasy laugh. "Stupid..."

_Come to me..._

This time Marik was sure it was real. Someone in his ear. A strange and mangled voice. He bolted, cloak flying behind him. The rain battered his face and eyes but he propelled himself forward, refusing to stop. Finally, he reached the edge of the village where Isis lived. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Sister?" his voice rang out through the quiet house. He heard movement towards the back and followed it.

"Marik!" his sister's voice, so calm, washed over him. He let himself be pulled into her arms, enjoying the sense of safety she seemed to radiate. "How are you?"

Marik shrugged, following his sister as she moved to place tea over the fire. "Okay, I guess. Do you know if anyone from this village went into that forest there?"

Isis paused for a moment, thinking. "No, not that I recall. Most don't leave here after dark. Superstitions and such have them scared." Isis chuckled as though it were all so silly. But Marik was intrigued.

"Superstitions?" he asked, taking the cup offered to him. An odd look crossed his sister's features as she sat down, but he chose to ignore it.

"It's nothing, Marik. Just silly things every culture contains. Demons."

Marik coughed. _A strange and mangled voice..._

"Tell me more, sister!" he leaned towards her, taking her hand. A fake smile crossed his face as he tried to look amused. Isis sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Nothing too interesting. People think they hear their names being called... Shadows moving about... Golden eyes peering at them."

Marik's smile faltered a little. He cleared his throat, setting the cup down. Slowly he stood.

"I should be going. After all, I don't want the demons after me..."

Isis stood as well. "So soon brother? You hardly visit anymore."

Marik felt guilty as he looked at his sister. It was true, he hadn't visited in some time. He had been busy... with other things. Other _people._ Marik blushed. "I know. I'll try to come more often."

Isis seemed soothed for the moment as she led him to the door. She pulled the hood of his cloak around his face. She looked into his lilac eyes, her blue ones shining with amusment.

"Don't let the demons get you."

Marik forced out a laugh, shoving his sister's hands away. "Yeah, right."

As he strode towards the forest, he could feel Isis' eyes on him. When he reached the forest's edge, he paused and took a breath.

Slowly, cautiously he entered. His eyes involuntarily scanned the area for any shadows or golden eyes. A twig to his left snapped, forcing him to let out a rather girlish yell.

Nothing.

"Who's there?" he called as he drew himself up to full size. No answer. Suddenly, the forest was quiet. Unusually so. He swallowed and continued forward. After what seemed like an eternity, he could see the torches of the school burning in the distance.

_Thank God..._

Marik began to run, breath coming out in pants. The storm had long since ceased, so no obstacles lay in his path.

Or so he thought.

The ground rushed up to meet him as his ankle cracked painfully. The root he'd tripped over tore from the ground, trapping his leg. Before he even looked back and saw the black and purple mess his ankle had become, he knew it was broken.

"No..."

More snapping, getting closer. Closer, closer. Marik was panicking, struggling to free himself.

_Snap, snap..._

_Marik..._

A scream tore from his throat as a shadow emerged from the trees. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he fought and fought. Closer the shadow came.

"Marik."

He gasped. The voice was familiar.

_Spare me..._

"You look as though you could use my help." the man said, fully emerging from shadows. His wild blonde hair shone softly. His pupiless eyes stared at Marik's crumpled form as he whimpered and struggled more. The man's cloak was spotless, black. Not a blemish on it. The clothes beneath were much the same.

The most astounding thing, though...

His golden eyes.

"No, I don't need your help." Marik was amazed his voice sounded so strong when his sanity was sure to give out if the man stepped any closer. The man snorted.

"Fool."

Marik freed himself and ran as fast as he could on one ankle. Away from the man, the forest, everything.

He didn't believe in demons. It was a trick of themoonlight. No one's eyes are golden...

"Marik!" Yuugi cried as the blonde teen slammed into him. Marik screamed again, thrashing against the other's hold.

"Calm down! I just came looking for you because you were gone for some time..."

Marik slowly calmed, looking at the other boy. He didn't feel safe.

"We need to get inside. Now. Come on!" Marik pulled the smaller teen but collapsed. He cried out in pain. As the adrenaline wore off, pain shot up his leg and through his foot. Yuugi fell next to him and eyed the ankle.

"Right now, we need to get you to the infirmary."

He picked Marik up and they stumbled across the grounds to the infirmary. As they crossed through the door, Marik didn't look behind him.

If he had, he might've noticed the shadow of a certain golden eyed man lurking just within the gates of the school.

**~l~l~l~l~**

Mariku smiled to himself as he watched Marik scurry to safety. He was going to have hell to pay in the morning for running on that broken ankle.

Heh. Hell to pay. Irony.

Mariku laughed as he followed the trail of broken limbs and underbrush Marik had left. He watched as the boy was accepted into the arms of some wild haired teen before collapsing.

Mariku snickered again, enjoying the small blonde's cries of pain.

An age old game had begun again. The hunter and the hunted. The predator and the prey. The cat and the mouse...

And Mariku never lost.

**A/N: Shalalalala. It took me the whole Darkly Darkly album to write this. & those songs are looong... SO, my sisters beta'd this, as did my mom. I'd like to thank y'all much for your support and such in my writings! Let me know what you think! Whether in review or PM, I don't care, I just really want to hear from you people! If you find an obscure pairing you want me to write, tell me. I'm always looking for new pairings and story ideas! Check out Cradle of Filth. If you like them, great. If not, I guess that's great too! Next update should be Tuesday. **

**(1)- sounded like a boys' school. St. Peter came to mind first.**

**Goodnight, all!**

**~Nightingale.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

**A/N: Oh, my goodness, I woke up with such a smile this morning (AHEM, afternoon...) I can't believe people took such a liking to this story! You people make me smile, so. I sometimes doubt myself... Haha. But anyways, special thanks to: Nani-1-9-5, IAmTheTaintedAngel, Pharaoh Silver, yugiohfan9, & NushiKasai for your follows, favorites, etc. on various stories. If I missed anyone, totally sorry! As always, thanks to my beautifully amazing DiamondDove for her comments and constant accidental inspiration! Oh my shit. I sound preppy... Forgive me. *Cries in corner* **

**Warnings: Kinda sorta rape in a way... Maybe... A nun being killed.** **Some lyrics thrown here and there.**

**Anyways, here is the second chapter of Darkly, Darkly Mariku Aversa! **

**~l~l~l~l~**

Marik stayed in the infirmary for what seemed like forever. Yuugi came in out with various gifts or just to talk. When the smaller boy left though, there was nothing for Marik to do except stare at the too white walls.

And feel watched.

The feeling crawled under his skin like some horrible itch. Always there, always just out of reach.

He'd be out of the infirmary tomorrow, if nothing else went wrong. His ankle was fully healed. He just wished he could say the same of his fears.

Every night the nurses left, and every night the man came. Never visible, always there. He'd call out to Marik and watch him panic. He would drink up the sight of Marik's panting form with those golden eyes, imagining other ways to elicit the same reaction.

The clock on Marik's bedside table inched to midnight. Marik felt as though with every rise of the hand, his panic crept further up his throat.

_Marik..._

"No," he mumbled. "You aren't real. Go away... Go away..."

_Come to me..._

The voice was so enticing, so seductive. Marik would find himself unconciously throwing the blankets back, about to run to the man. His ankle always stopped him, the heavy cast a hindrance.

But the cast was gone, now.

Nothing to stop him. A fact Mariku knew well, and planned to use to his advantage.

As the demon slipped through the gates and across the grounds, he smiled to himself. Getting into Marik's ice-thin troubled mind was far too easy.(1) He'd need to make the game more interesting tonight.

"Sir, you shouldn't be here..."

Mariku turned to the woman who had spoken, taking in her penguin apparel. A nun.

Oh, how Mariku _despised _nuns.

"To which to you refer? The grounds? Or the Earth as a whole?" he said nonchalanty. Slowly he turned, allowing the nun a full panic-inducing view of his golden eyes.

"Ah! _Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name..."_

Mariku's eyes narrowed as a growl erupted from his throat. Before th nun could blink, he'd released a daggar, watching as it imbedded in her pale throat.

She choked for a moment before falling limp.

"I suppose you should have prayed a little louder."

_She murdered the nuns_

_In such horrible ways...(2)  
_Marik pulled the blankets tighter around himself, thinking that if he tucked himself in tight enough, he would be able to resist the demon's alluring call. He eyed the clock again.

12:03...

Marik's breathing quickened as his ears strained to hear something, anything...

_Marik..._

He would not have heard it if he hadn't been listening. He whimpered, burrowing back into the bed.

"Just go away!" he sobbed. He cursed himelf for sounding so weak, for being so scared.

_Demons aren't real..._

_Come to me..._

_They aren't. They aren't real._

_I know you hear me..._

_NOTREALNOTREALNOTREAL!_

"Marik."

The boy gasped. This time, the words were spoken, not just in his head but in the world of the physical...

"Come to me."

Was it possible that the voice was even more powerful in person?

"N-no." he stuttered, his voice breaking. No...

"_Persistent, resistance is useless, fool!_" (3)

The voice was angry. Marik sniffled quietly.

"Please... Leave me alone..."

Mariku smiled. Weakened voice meant weakened resolve.

"I can't do that, darling. Now, be a good boy and get out of bed."

Marik found himself complying without having to think. His mind screamed no, but his body was screaming yes.

Mariku led the boy to the cemetary on the grounds, weaving in and out of horribly kept tombstones. Finally he stopped in front of a statue, making Marik run into him.

Slowly Mariku turned, pulling Marik to him. He trailed closed mouth kisses up the boy's neck, speaking low.

"You will be my vessel.

Marik couldn't respond. Pleasure and panic pooled in his throat, forbidding it.

Mariku kissed one side of Marik's mouth then the other. Marik whimpered, torn between screaming and moaning.

"So beautiful..."

Mariku finally kissed Marik, his tongue coaxing the other's out to play. Marik found himself pressing against Mariku without a thought. He wanted to stop. He needed to stop.

But it was all _so good._

Mariku ground their hips together, making the smaller moan. He slowly pushed Marik to lie on his back. The scents of dirt and something coppery assaulted Marik's senses.

"My name is Mariku."

Marik must have looked confused, for Mariku proceeded to explain.

"For when you need something to scream."

Mariku's lips latched onto Marik's neck, making the boy cry out. His teeth sunk mercilessly into his neck, drawing blood. Mariku greedily lapped it up, groaning.

He licked the wound. "Mine."

He ripped Marik's shirt out of the way, kissing right above Marik's heart. "Mine."

He worked his pants off his hips, kissing the tip of Marik's semi-erect member. "Definately _mine._"

Marik blushed and half heartedly struggled. Mariku clamped his wrists above his head with one hand, using the other to stroke Marik's member to completion. While the bronzed boy was still writhing in ecstasy, Mariku slammed in with no preparation.

Marik's screams echoed off the tombstones surrounding them as Mariku continued to slam in, purposely avoiding his prostate.

"No. Stop. Mariku, it h-hurts!" Marik screamed again, his throat raw.

Finally, Mariku climaxed, roaring his release. Marik sobbed harder as the cum burnt his already pained entrance. Mariku pulled out, quickly pulling up his pants and slipping his cloak over his head.

"Remember that you are mine, Marik. I never share."

Marik couldn't move. He could only cry as the demon slipped away into the night.

Marik scarcely had time to see the second shadow moving towards him before unconciousness claimed him.

**A/N: Alright... So... Early chapter. Or shapture. I believe this was shit. Let me know what you think. I have to stand in my laundry room to update, lol. Anway, review, PM, give me obscure pairings blah, blah, blah... I may have a Tendershipping one-shot up by the end of the night. I probably will. Now, my fire alarm is going off. So I should probably go check on that. Hugs to all!**

**(1)- Line from Lilith Immaculate (Darkly, Darkly Venus Aversa)**

**(2)- More lines from Lilith Immaculte.**

**(3)- Line from The Spawn of Love and War (DDVA)**

**BTW, Bakura will be in the next chappie! **

**~Nightingale.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Darkness Away

**A/N: SHAMALALALAL. ... Yeah. SO, here is the next chapter for y'all! :3 yayayay. This week has been... Heh, intense is a word. I've been preparing for Imbolc and early Spring cleaning. Plus test.. I have a physical science test tomorrow. I also have a Samuai 7 fic in the works for anyone who gives a care about that... Uh. Yeah... Warnings: Totally CONSENTUAL Thiefshipping. I'm shocked too, I assure you, lol. Uhm, the Thiefshipping.. It's.. It's just kind of there. Yeah. Haha. Be ready for that.**

**~l~l~l~**

Marik's eyelids fluttered open and once again met the too bright white of the infirmary.

"Son of a friggin' bitch!"

A gasp alerted him to another's presence. A nurse stood with one hand on her hip, the other was resting on the arm of a boy Marik had never seen before.

"Watch your tongue, Marik. Those who cannot speak may still hear." she scolded. Marik blushed as a smirk crept across the other male's face. The nurse bustled away as a student called from the doorway of another room.

"Who're you?" Marik asked, struggling to sit up. He'd expected pain, but there was none...

_What the hell?_

The boy tilted his head of white hair, saying nothing. Marik scowled.

"Answer me!" he demanded. The boy rose from his chair, snatching up the white board attached to the end of his bed. He watched with curiosity as the boy wrote.

Once he was done, the male flipped the board so Marik could see. He squinted.

**Bakura.**

Marik looked up in confusion. "Why couldn't you just say that, Bakura?"

The male smiled, once again writing.

**Can't speak. Mute.**

Bakura looked over his shoulder towards the direction the nurse had gone before writing again.

**She doesn't know. None of them do.**

Bile crept up Marik's throat. "They don't know what?"

Bakura erased the board, replacing it. He paused to look over his shoulder again before approaching Marik. He looked at the Egpytian for a moment before placing his hands on Marik's hips. This confused him further. Until he remembered...

_Mariku held my hips..._

He choked, pushing Bakura away. So Bakura had been the shadow? No one knew? No one but Bakura...

Marik threw his blankets back, ripping his shirt away from his torso. No marks. No pain...

Bakura ran his fingers over the skin, as if to emphasize. Marik didn't push him away. He enjoyed the contact. Anything to help him forget Mariku's sickening touch.

_Anything..._

Marik looked up at Bakura and smiled suggestively. "Why don't we get out of here? I've had more than enough of this place."

_She was burning like the fields_

_All her vows lay unfulfilled_(1)

Bakura nodded and reached out for Marik's hand. The taller of the two took it, climbing from the bed. They bolted from the room, Marik laughing enough for the two of them as the flew across the grounds, down a hill to the lake. The forest reached out to the shining waters as a cool breeze swept through. Marik turned to look at Bakura, gauging his facial expression.

_silent, blessed_

_A mute whose tongue impressed her lately_(2)

Marik stepped closer as Bakura tilted his head again, though for different intentions than before. Marik accepted him into his arms with little to no hesitation and returned the kiss with equal intensity.

_I'm about to sleep with a man I just met. Wonderful._

But it wasn't about Bakura, though the man was certainly gorgeous. It was about removing Mariku from his thoughts, forgetting about the defilement and usage. The pain.

Marik shuddered at the memory, leaning more into Bakura. The mute lost his balance, sending them both to the ground. As one of Bakura's hands twisted into Marik's hair and the other slid under his shirt, the Egyptian allowed himself a moan.

Bakura traced the tattoos of Marik's long ago life, raising a brow. Marik just shook his head and continued his assault on the man's neck. He wished Bakura could speak. He needed something to fill the silence attacking them from all sides.

Bakura's hand slid up further to grasp the back of Marik's neck and pull his face to his own. He crushed their lips together, need evident enough that Marik didn't need words. The younger sat back, stripping himself of his shirt. Bakura's eyes glazed over with lust as he splayed a shockingly pale hand against the bronze skin.

Bakura made a strange movement with his hand thaat Marik didn't understand. Bakura paused before mouthing, "_Beautiful."_

Marik blushed and again wished he could hear the other man's voice. He slipped the gold choker he always wore before slipping the golden bands off after it. Bakura eyed his neck before leaning up and nipping at the skin. Marik threw his head back and mewled. Bakura pulled the other man down and ground against him.

"Nng. Bakura..."

The paler teen removed his shirt so he could feel Marik's smooth skin against his own. The taller admired Bakura's muscular frame as he trailed his fingers to the other's pants. Bakura bucked up into the touch, his eyes screaming at Marik to get a move on. The Egyptian laughed at the impatient expression before slipping the offending article down Bakura's hips. He bit at each hip bone, teasing the pale man further.

He felt Bakura's hand slap against the back of his head. Again he laughed.

The wind picked up as Marik placed closed-mouth kisses up Bakura's need before sucking only at the head. Bakura thrashed again.

"Calm down, yarichin!" Marik tsked, deep throating the member. Bakura's back arched as his toes curled, a silent cry of Marik's name leaving his bruised lips. Marik bobbed his head quickly before slowing down and giving an especially hard suck before swallowing. Bakura came with no sound, his body quivering.

Marik crawled up to him, pushing his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "Come on. You're not done yet."

Bakura manged a smirk as he pushed Marik onto his back. He freed the boy of his pants before laying between spread legs. He began tracing a finger towards Marik's entrance. The boy stopped him, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine... Just... Be gentle." Marik murmured, kissing the hand. Bakura's eyes were filled with sadness as he nodded. He positioned himself at Marik's entrance, looking once more at the other. Marik sighed and nodded, grabbing Bakura's shouders.

The pale man entered with a look of pure ecstasy. Marik could swear it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Marik moaned as Bakura filled him, chasing away all memories of Mariku's harshness.

He began thrusting slowly, but Marik wouldn't have it. He rolled his hips three times, causing the pale man's eyes to fly open. They regarded Marik as though he were a god before slipping closed again. Bakura sped up, slamming into Marik at an alarming rate. Marik's vision went white as the elder slammed his prostate over and over.

"Yessss."

Marik felt a hand gripping his member, a face in his neck. He was too far gone. Nearly there...

He came first, a cry of Bakura's name leaving his lips. The other followed soon after, shuddering and collapsing. Marik's breath came in pants still as he stroked the other's back.

He felt Bakura begin to stir against him, groaning in loss as the other man pulled out.

The snicker from the pale man's lips should have alerted him.

Bakura's eyes flickered up to meet his own, a small smile tugging at his lips. Marik looked up, lilac meeting gold. He was suddenly on his back once again, the man who was once Bakura snarling above him.

"What part of _you are mine _did you not understand, Marik?"

**A/N: I'm horrible, aren't I? Oh, well! Chapter three, hope you enjoyed! We got into a pickle food fight at my lunch table today. It was quite interesting to say the least. Thank you Dove, for betaing Redemption, blahblah.3**

**I hope you enjoyed your Thiefshipping, yugiohfan9! I worked to make it good, just for you!:3 Reviews make me smile & stay inspired, so please, keep them coming!**

**(1) & (2)- lines from Retreat of the Sacred Heart (DDVA)**

**~Nightingale.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Slave and the Whore

**A/N: RAGGGHH. I am so tired. This keyboard is super cold.. Heh. Anways, chapter four! Yay. I hope that last chapter wasn't too confusing at the end. For anyone who didn't get it, Mariku possessed Bakura. Yes. **

**Warnings? Mentions of Mariku killing everyone (As though that needed a warning..), Yuugi becoming Mariku's slave. Mentions of Yami/Yuugi.**

**On with this madness. **

**~l~l~l~**

Marik drifted in and out of conciousness for days. He didn't know what Mariku had done to him that night at the lake, but his mind was muddled and his eyes refused to focus for any extended amount of time.

In his waking moments, screams of the fallen reached his ears. Pleas for help that went ignored. He'd shut his eyes tighter, refusing to hear anymore.

Mariku visited at times, mostly to give him food. Soups, breads... Just enough to keep him alive. It hurt to see Bakura's body inhabited by such an abomination. The eyes that had shone with sorrow for Marik now only reflected the little bit of light in the room. Marik found the gold unnerving, never letting his eyes linger for too long.

In the rare moments of silence, he would let his eyes wander until they refused to obey him. The room he was in was stone, probably somewhere in the basement of the school. Water slipped from the walls to puddle in the floor.

The darkness made the puddles look like blood.

There was no bed. No chairs. Nothing. Marik was its only decoration, huddled in one corner in his torn school uniform.

He heard a woman's scream, immediately making him think of Isis. Was she okay? Had Mariku extended his reign of terror that far? Or was it just contained to the school grounds?

"Marik." Mariku snapped, his two-tone voice making Marik's fragile mind reel. Was one of those voices the one of Bakura?

He tried to speak, but his throat was too try. The half formed words came out mangled.

"Marik, stand up." Mariku delivered a hard kick to his side, causing him to cough and curl up smaller. Mariku snarled and picked him up by his collar. Marik gagged from the scent of sulfur and death.

"Do I need to motivate you?" Mariku snapped, releasing the blonde Egyptian. Marik stumbled as his legs threatened to give out. He hadn't walked in so long. When he looked up again, a new wave of grief swept over him. Everything remained the same about Bakura, even his wild and unkempt hair. The only thing that revealed the hideous truth was the golden eyes.

Marik ignored the way they shone with an unearthly light.

Mariku nodded, satisfied for the moment. "That's more like it, darling. I brought you something."

Marik's head snapped up even as his stomach sank. Mariku shifted, moving with the grace of Bakura. He pulled something-no, _someone_-from behind him, forcing the shivering person into Marik's view.

"Yuugi!" Marik croaked, lunging for the small, dirty boy. His pale face was streaked with tears and dirt. His shirt was damp, torn in some places, marked with blood in others. The boy shook with cold and fear, immediately running to Marik. The Egyptian caught him, petting his hair and whispering calming words in his ear.

"How sweet. The slave and the whore." Mariku mused, clapping. Marik bristled at the implications. He was no ones whore.

"Go to Hell, Mariku." Marik snarled, pulling Yuugi behind him. The boy clung to his shirt and buried his face in the scratchy fabric.

Bakura's body convulsed with Mariku's laughter, only making Marik angrier. Those laughs should have been shared by Bakura and himself. In that moment, Marik vowed to bring Bakura back.

Right after he killed Mariku.

"You do realize you just told _me _to go to Hell, don't you? I've got to tell you, Marik, I knew you weren't so bright. I had no idea you were a complete moron." Mariku chuckled, sauntering closer. Marik reached behind him, holding onto Yuugi's arm. The boy whimpered.

"Get away." Marik said. Suddenly, the world turned upside down. He let go of Yuugi and held his head, trying to force the world to right itself.

"Watch your tongue, boy. You have no idea how much power I have over you." Mariku spat. Marik's vision righted though his mind continued to reel. His equilibrium took longer to catch up. He swayed and held his stomach.

"Now, be a good boy and listen closely," Mariku began. Marik looked at the demon before him. "I'm afraid I've run out of people to slaughter at this fine establishment. I'm in need of new entertainment."

He stalked closer, taking the arms of each boy. He forced them together with a wicked smile. "And I think I know just where to find it."

Marik's breath hitched as his mind caught up. Yuugi looked totally clueless, fear shining in his eyes. He looked at Marik for a translation, but the taller couldn't force the words past his cracked lips. Mariku noticed Marik's silence and frowned. He turned to Yuugi, bending closer to the boy's ear.

"Yuugi, dear, your friend Marik is going to fuck you senseless for my enjoyment."

The words were so blunt. Marik closed his eyes, listening to Yuugi's voice. "B-but I have... I don't... Yami..."

Mariku growled, picking Yuugi up under his armpits. He slung him against the wall, smiling when he heard a crack. Yuugi screamed and cradled his wrist. Marik's eyes opened, face twisted in horror.

"Don't. Please. Please don't hurt him." Marik begged. The sound was broken and horrible to hear. The voice of a man who'd lost hope.

Or so Mariku thought.

He smiled, pushing Marik closer to Yuugi. Marik walked to the smaller boy, leaning over him. Yuugi looked up, eyes shining.

"Yuugi, listen to me," Marik hissed, fingers working on the buttons lining the front of Yuugi's shirt. He prayed Mariku couldn't hear. "I apologize ahead of time. If we get out of this, Yami is free to kick my ass."

Finally, Marik found what he'd been searching for. The cross necklace that Yami had given Yuugi some years back. Marik nearly cried with relief. He was suddenly thankful Yami had already graduated.

Yuugi's hands went to pry Marik's away from the necklace, a protest on his lips. Marik silenced him with a kiss, keeping up this charade. His fingers quickly unclasped the peice of jewelry. He panicked for a second, trying to think of where to hide it. As he heard Mariku shuffled closer, he shoved it in his mouth. Yuugi looked upset, but stayed silent.

"Mmm..." Marik hummed, climbing over Yuugi. He pushed the necklace to the back of his mouth, pushing on Yuugi's shoulders. He laid back with little hesitance, finally beginning to grasp Marik's plan. Soon, Yuugi began to do his part.

He bucked his hips up to meet Marik's, both hissing. Mariku licked his lips, palming himself through his pants. Marik ground into Yuugi for a moment longer before leaning down to bite at his neck. He let his eyelids slip half-closed, looking up at a panting Mariku.

"Join us, my demon." he drawled, each word dripping with lust. Golden eyes lit up, shining even brighter.

"Of course."

As Mariku slunk closer, Marik moved the necklace to the front of his mouth. He leaned down to whisper to Yuugi. "When I kiss him, you run."

Yuugi nodded, muscles tensing.

Marik stood, removing his shirt. He walked to Mariku, hips swaying more than necessary. Mariku looked on hungrily, capturing Marik's lips when he was finally close enough. Marik heard Yuugi stand behind him and bolted for the door.

Mariku cried out, trying to push Marik away but the boy held on. He shoved the necklace forward into Mariku's mouth, removing his own.

A sinking feeling nearly brought him to his knees when nothing happened. He'd begun to lose hope...

Until Mariku coughed. And coughed again.

Black liquid spilled out from between the stolen lips as he continued to spasm. The gold of the cross shone through the black.

Mariku tried to call out but lost his voice. The black liquid continued to spill forth until Bakura's body collapsed. Marik watched as the sludge took shape, forming the man he knew Mariku to be. The form screamed in agony, reaching for Marik. He slid back out of reach, a victorious smile on his lips.

A clap of thunder shook the room and Mariku screamed again as he sank through the floor. Finally, he was gone completely, leaving nothing behind. Marik laughed for the first time in days.

He rushed to Bakura's side, checking to see if the man was breathing. Tears streamed down his face when he heard heavy pants. He placed his hand on Bakura's arm.

The pale man began coughing and twitching. Marik helped him to sit up, brushing hair away from his sweating face. He coughed up the necklace, staring at it in confusion before turning to Marik. Bakura smiled.

"M-Marik.." the elder slurred. Marik cried out in joy, throwing his arms around the other's neck.

"Yes. Yes, Bakura. It's me."

**A/N: AWWWHHHHH. Yeah, Bakura can talk now. Woot. Got a bit fluffy there at the end. I'm sorry if the death of Mariku was a tad bit sudden. I wanted him out of the way. No use drawin' that shit out. Huuuummm, the next chapter will prolly be the last. Yes. It'll be Thiefshipping in all its glory. Another lemon flavored chapter. I might have a one shot up by tonight. Song fic. Mhm. We had a two hour delay at school today, so I've been so off just all day. Ugh. You know what would make all right with the world though? Reviews. Pretty please?**

**~Nightingale.**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Years Later

**A/N: Fifth and last chapter. Sad days. I'm going to start working on a Thiefshipping mpreg soon. I've never written one, but I have an idea as to how I'll go about it. Anyways, I was listening to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. It gave me more lovely Bronzeshipping ideas. So, look for more sadistic torture for Marik. I torture hikaris too much..**

**Warnings: Lemon. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Seeing as though I was excited when I got forty dollars, I obviously don't own YGO.**

**I wonder how rich those people are...**

**~l~l~l~**

**Three years later**

Marik stood on the grounds of St. Peter's School for Boys, each hand on a hip. The grounds still told the story of the massacre of three years past.

Isis had escaped, thank the gods, to Egypt where she and her husband, Mahado, lived.

Marik sighed, running a hand through his wild hair. He really did need a hair cut. Then again, so did Bakura. And maybe a brush...

Marik smiled, watching the white haired man stumbling over various fallen parts of the school. As though he could feel his eyes on him, Bakura looked up, a frown on his face.

"Why are we even here, Marik? This place doesn't feel right. Don't you wonder why no one ever came to clean it up?"

Marik frowned as well.

_Of course I've wondered. But I just couldn't put it all behind me... Not until I could see for myself that he's really gone..._

"I just figured it wasn't worth the money." he lied.

The very night that he'd gotten Bakura back, they'd ran. Yuugi fled to Yami's, scarred for life but otherwise okay. Yami had indeed kicked Marik's ass, right after thanking him. Marik and Bakura moved to an open feild together, eventually. Far away from the school, far away from any forest.

Bakura rolled his eyes, making his way up the hill towards him. He tripped over a tombstone, making Marik cringe with the memory.

"Look, it can't be good for you mental health to be back here. This is taking masochism to the next level." Bakura murmured, taking Marik's hand in his own. Marik remembered when Bakura couldn't talk, couldn't express what he really thought.

Sometimes he missed those days.

He sighed, pushing the thought aside. "I just had to make sure... Get a peace of mind."

Bakura nodded, absently pulling Marik along as he meandered across the grounds. A laugh from Bakura startled Marik.

"Hey, that's where we screwed for the first time!" he exclaimed, running down the hill towards the lake. Marik scowled at his choice of words, pushing panic aside.

_There's nothing in those woods... Nothing... _

_ That's what you told yourself the last time._

"What do you say, Marik?" Bakura began, running a hand suggestively over his torso. "For old time's sake?"

Marik just stood there, shocked. Had he really...?

"What the hell, Bakura! For old time's sake!? Do you even remember what happened last time?" he screetched. He was ready to stomp back up the hill, away from Bakura's stupidity.

"Love, I didn't mean that... I'm sorry. Look, maybe if you replace a bad memory with a good one..."

Marik untensed himself. Bakura had a point, no matter how horribly he had worded it...

He turned then and returned Bakura's embrace, burying his face in Bakura's neck. He inhaled. The man always smelled so wonderful. Like honey and safety.

He felt Bakura smile against his neck, a tongue darting out to lap at the bronze skin. Marik threw his head back, giving Bakura more room to work with. Soft hands worked under his shirt, across his back. Fingers traced scars, making Marik shiver and pull Bakura's face to his.

He massaged Bakura's lips with his own, coaxing his tongue out. Marik felt more than heard Bakura moan. The whitette's hands went to his hips, where he pulled Marik to him. Both males hissed as their erections were forced against the other's.

Bakura lifted Marik's shirt over his head, watching it flutter to the ground. He pulled Marik to the ground, climbing between open legs. He continued to grind against Marik, slowly and sensually, making the boy pant and moan as he threw his head back.

Bakura attacked the revealed skin, biting down so hard he drew blood. Marik twisted his fingers into the white hair of his lover as he sucked at the blood needily.

Bakura was obsessed with blood, for reasons Marik could never gather. Probably some side affect left by Mariku.

"Bakura... Gods..." he groaned, bucking his hips up into Bakura's. The man hissed, fingers sliding to Marik's waist. His fingers worked quickly on the button and zipper, ripping the pants off of his lover's body. He threw them to the side, quickly removing his own clothing.

Three fingers were placed on Marik's lips. He greedily took them in, sucking and wrapping his tongue around each one. Bakura watched, lust clouding his face and eyes. Lilac eyes, half covered by droopy lids, never left Bakura's.

After a few moments, Bakura removed the digits, running them down Marik's stomach to his entrance. Bakura looked back up and Marik as he gently slipped one finger in. Marik's brows furrowed but he made no sound. Bakura kissed at Marik's shoulder absently, inserting another finger and scissoring them.

"It's been too long since I've had you..." Bakura moaned, inserting the third. Marik hummed in responce, roughly riding the fingers. Bakura pulled them out, ignoring Marik's groan of loss. He cupped his hand and dipped it in the water, running it over his own member. Marik watched Bakura spread the water over himself, moaning when Bakura threw his head back as a result of his own hand.

Marik grabbed Bakura's wrist to stop him, guiding the man's need to his entrance. Bakura placed a hand on the ground on either side of Marik's head, slowly pushing in. Marik frowned, trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Ready?" Bakura asked kissing the tip of Marik's nose. The blonde nodded, wrapping his legs around the pale man's waist.

"Nng," Marik moaned as Bakura hit his sweet spot on the first try. "Harder."

Bakura complied, slamming in and out at an alarming pace. Marik moaned and cried out, both of their voices creating a symphony of pleasure. Bakura's stomach brushed against Marik's member with every thrust, driving the boy wild.

He reached between them to grab his own member, pumping quickly to match Bakura's now erratic thrusts. Bakura groaned and shuddered, burying his face in Marik's neck as he came. Marik followed soon after, crying Bakura's name.

Bakura lay there, panting. Marik ran his fingers through his lover's hair, absently running his fingers along his spine.

"I love you." Bakura mumbled, kissing Marik's neck. The Egyptian smiled.

"I love you too, 'Kura."

Both dressed in silence, content with eachother. Bakura held out a hand to Marik, waiting for him to take it. The blonde boy turned and looked over the edge of the forest one last time, assuring himself, once again, that nothing was there. As he turned to follow Bakura, he couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard something. Someone calling... From deep in those woods...

_Marik..._

**A/N: LIKE A BOSS. Okay, so. You can make the ending be whatever you want. Either it was just Bakura calling his name, or Mariku really was back. Doesn't matter. I really don't lean towards either, I just wanted a good ending and that seemed good enough. This would have been done hours ago, but my mom decided she was going to bust up in my room... So, yeah. Lemons where moms can see is a no go. Forgiveness, the last one-shot in the I'm Sorry trilogy, should be up tomorrow. Y'all have a good day, or night, and don't forget to review!**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
